Hell Comes Knocking
by StreetAnimalsCorner
Summary: Imagine Dean Winchester on your doorstep after being in Hell for 3 years.


**Summary**: Imagine Dean Winchester on your doorstep after being in Hell for 3 years.

The ticking of a clock can produce many emotions, for some the peaceful rhythm puts them to sleep a constant in a world where there is barely any regularity. For others it can simply be annoying, often finding themselves throwing the clock in a drawer or angrily removing the batteries. For Violet it was neither, though she wishes it was. The ticking reminded her of something she lost three years ago and was never going to get back. Dean Winchester was the man of her dreams, rough around the edges but undeniably the most loyal person on the planet. He was incredibly clever and more protective then any guard dog money could buy. She was his partner in crime (literally) and best friend but she wasn't his lover or girlfriend, a position she didn't realize she wanted until it was too late. The elder of the two Winchesters, the younger being Sam, was brutally ripped to shreds by Hell Hounds after making a deal to save his younger brother. The loss was devastating for the two left behind; they tried for years to break him out of the underworld but to no avail. In fact it wasn't too long ago when she fell into a deep depression finally realizing that they tried everything and Dean was lost forever. Sam went off the grid after a huge fight with her, claiming that she never really cared for him if she was willing to give up so easily. Truthfully she never wanted to give up, but sometimes you have to face reality in order to survive. Wishful thinking and wild goose chases could only distract a person for so long before reality become too much for them to handle and Violet finally realized that it was time to move on. So it was with a heavy when she made her way to bed, anxiously awaiting the moment unconsciousness silenced the ticking of time.

Though tonight was different then the rest, early in the morning or late at night depending on what some people call it; Violet heard an unexpected knock at her front door. Her hair was messy falling over her forehead and eyes along with her pajamas that were disheveled from stirring in her sleep. She half expected the noise to be a dream when a second knock confirmed it wasn't. Fixing her clothes she stalked closer to the door, avoiding the familiar creaky wooden planks. Shortly after the third knock she asked, "Who is it?"

"Me"

Her knees almost buckled and her heart felt like it was bursting out of her rib cage. She opened the door very slowly and what was beyond the threshold made everything inside her melt with relief, joy and cautiousness. It was Dean Winchester in the flesh, he was covered in dirt and his face was smeared with soil making him look incredibly damaged. His hair was still the same length a little long but perfectly spiked and his face was deliciously unshaven. He was sight for sore eyes to say the least, and she probably should have taken all holy water precautions before embracing him but having the need to touch him surpassed the necessity to see if he was a demon or not.

"Oh my God Dean" She enveloped him, digging her fingers into his back to make sure that he was real.

He wrapped his arms around her back and nestled his face in her hair. She broke contact and placed both her hands on his cheeks, "Is it really you?"

In a deep raspy voice he responded with undeniable certainty, "Yes"

She squeezed him one last time before inviting him in. His eyes were glued to her barely acknowledging her apartment. Violet directed him towards the couch while offering him coffee, water or beer, which he refused.

The time for being a hospitable host was now over she immediately started asking him questions, "But how did you?…what happened? How long have you been out?"

He was beyond exhausted, all the strength that he had when he resurfaced was now gone trying to make it over here. But it was worth it; to see her after so long was a miracle he thought he would never receive. In Hell it was Violet who kept him more or less alive, she was his breath of fresh air in the hot gates of Hell.

Dean placed his calloused hand over hers rubbing just below her knuckles, "I just got out. I came straight here"

"How did you even know I would be here?"

"I remember you telling me that this place was always a safe haven for you. So I took a chance and rolled the dice hoping…no praying that you would be here."

Tears were blurring her vision, "Dean, I can't tell you how hard it's been these past few years."

"Wait, what? A few years? How long have I been locked up for?"

She wiped her warm tears from her cheeks, "Three years, almost to the day"

His eyes widened slightly, "Three years? It felt like ages down there." He looked around her place as if just realizing where he was, "Where's Sammy?"

"Not here."

"I can see that. Violet, where's Sam?"

"I don't know where he is. We haven't spoken in six months."

"Why?"

"Because it wasn't the same after you left, things just weren't working out."

His eyebrows creased with confusion and anger, "What do you mean things weren't working out?"

"Listen it doesn't matter what happened. I am just so happy you're back."

"It doesn't matter? Sam was your best friend too…how could you-"

She leaped from the couch standing in front of him, her face was turning a dark shade of red, "If you want to know where Sam is then why didn't you try finding him first? Or was I just more of a convenience for you, that's why you came knocking first."

Truth is she was extremely angry at this point; all emotions of relief were dissipating. He has been in Hell for three years and the first conversation they have is an argumentative one. Things certainly haven't changed, before he died that's all they did was argue. It was exhausting and pointless a process that she vowed to never go through again if Sam and her were ever successful in breaking Dean out of Hell. Violet was going to keep that vow, even though she was damn curious as to why he came to her first and not his younger brother.

"That's not true."

She raised her hands in a surrendering position, "Whatever Dean, I am just happy you're back." She motioned down the hallway, "Towels are in the linen closet and the bathroom is at the end of the hall on your right. Help yourself."

"Wait a minute, that's it? No sass or bitchy response."

"What do you expect me to say?"

"Well the Violet that I knew would never stop fighting."

"Things change"

She pivoted towards the kitchen but Dean grabbed her arm before she started making her way, "I'm sorry for picking a fight okay, this is a lot to handle I know."

He was pacing back and forth running his hand over his mouth, "The real reason why I came to see you first is because I had to."

"What do you mean you had to?" She flicked a stray hair off of her forehead and crossed her arms waiting for his answer.

"I was in Hell for a long time and each day that passed all I thought about was you." He was starring at her with such intensity she could feel her face grow hot from embarrassment, "I thought it was going to be Sam but it wasn't. You were the only thing that kept me going."

Dean took two steps towards her he placed each of his hands on the side of her face running his thumbs back and forth across her soft skin, "I wanted to see your face before anybody's else's. I love you Violet and I'm sorry it took going to hell for me to realize it but you know me sometimes I'm an idiot. "

She grabbed his jacket and pulled him against her chest, the smirk on his face caused his eyes to wrinkle with amusement, "True you are but you're my idiot and I wouldn't have you any other way"

For the first time his rough lips connected with her eager ones both of them leaning into the touch with such primal need. His arms engulfed her frame crushing her against his chest; she couldn't help but cry at how happy she was in this moment. They both took a break to catch their breath but it wasn't long before they were back at it again. Walking arm in arm they made their way toward her bedroom but not before Violet said one last thing, "Welcome back Dean Winchester"


End file.
